The present invention relates to a lighted tie down anchor and method for using same.
Various tie down devices have been provided for vehicles having carrying beds such as pickups or other trucks. These tie down devices enable the operator to tie down an object carried in the carrying bed of the vehicle.
There is a need for providing a lighted tie down anchor which can supplement the tail lights, running lights, brake lights and signal lights of a vehicle.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved lighted tie down anchor and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a lighted tie down anchor that can be connected into the electrical circuitry for the tail light, running light, brake light or signal light of the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a lighted tie down anchor that provides supplemental light to the light provided by the tail light, running light, brake light or signal light of the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a lighted tie down anchor that is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and attractive in appearance.